30 Nights of Godric
by Nefarious Paramour
Summary: "Thirty nights Godric," She called out to his retreating back "Thirty nights to convince each other to live and if one of us decides to live then we both do; if one of us decides it's not worth it, then together-together we die."
1. Prologue

30 Nights of Godric

* * *

**This story deals with self-harm, abuse, bashing of religion, and suicide. If you are sensitive than do not read.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_"Thirty nights Godric," She called out to his retreating back "Thirty nights to convince each other to live and if one of us decides to live then we both do; if one of us decides it's not worth it, then together-together we die." _

* * *

_Prologue_

Aimee Ester knew that she would die young. It was a strange fact that lingered over her head, but over the years she made peace with that. She never really knew _how _she would die, but she knew it would happen. It wasn't until a shitty childhood, a craptastic adolescent, and a dragging, emotionally crippling early adulthood; that twenty-three year old Aimee Ester decided to take life into her own hands by ending it.

She decided she would go by drowning. She never did learn how to swim and the image of dark, wet, curly, hair floating around in different directions, her often stressed and worried face, relaxed; almost like it as asleep. Her dark make up would leave black rings around her eyes and smear like angry tears down her face; red lipstick smear across her lips as she kissed life good bye. She, for once, would look beautiful; more beautiful than she ever felt in years.

And there she sat, dressed in a white eyelet lace dress, sitting on a stone bridge, her feet dangling over the edge, dark water shimmering under the moon and street lights. A red notebook was in her hands, several pages were ripped out as she read her scrawled script. Since she was seven her therapist assigned her to write every day in a journal about her thoughts, feelings and all that crap that people get taught in a psychology class. Aimee decided that once she read all eight journals she would do it. Fling herself over the bridge and drown peacefully; just be done with the world was all she wanted. She brought her cool gray eyes back down to her last journal. It was from when she was twenty-one.

_I'm surprised I'm still writing in these worthless journals. It doesn't make me feel any better; in fact it makes me feel pathetic. Makes me realize just how pathetic I am. I just whine and whine all day about how shitty my life is, how imperfect I am, how I just want to die. I feel sorry for anyone who reads this. Hell, I feel sorry for myself writing this, but I guess that's no surprise that I feel sorry for myself._

_ I had that dream again, well memory more like it. I was trying to be quiet. _His _hands over my mouth, that angry face that told me to be quiet; I tried to be quiet just like _he _said. I remember the pain, the shame, the hurt and anger and betrayal. I felt it all. _

Aimee ripped the page out as she finished the sentence and she threw it in the water and watched it flow down the stream.

"It's a shame to see a book deface in such a manner." Aimee turned her head to see a youngish man. His dark, chocolate hair was cropped short, dark, sad, sagacious eyes that held the same expression that Aimee normally wore also. He was short for the average male, probably a few inches taller than Aimee's five foot four inches of height. What he lacked in height he made up for in physical physique. Underneath the navy blue, long sleeve shirt were rippling muscles, his toned legs clad in casual slacks, feet covered in plain, black shoes. Aimee regarded him with dull interest. Nowadays, everything seemed dulled.

"It wasn't a good book anyways. Poorly written, horrible characters, and a lame plot." Aimee tucked the book back into her pleather book bag.

"Who's the author?" The man asked as he leaned against the bridge near her.

"I am. So I would know; it's a crap book." Aimee sighed and stared down at the murky waters.

"What are you thinking?" He studied her face.

"I was thinking if I fling myself off this bridge would the fishes and little critters would eat my corpse." Aimee grinned morbidly as she watched his face for his expression. His face remained unfazed.

"It's likely a stray dog or raccoon would eat it if it comes to shore." He replied and Aimee sneered at his lack of fear, before calming her reactions. "Do you truly want to drown yourself?" He seemed sad when he asked this and Aimee couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"Not like my life is worth it." Aimee huffed.

"Nonsense," He admonished softly. "Every human life is precious."

"That's ironic," She snorted. "Considering you want to end yourself also,"

"How do you know?" His brows rose curiously.

"Dude," Aimee gave him an exasperated glance. "People who want to die can sense when other people want to die. It's like a depressed, suicidal club. Walk down the street and they see each other and then they're exchanging ways on how to," She made a movement with her thumb across her neck.

"I suppose that it was hypocritical of me to say that." He mused.

"I'm Aimee Ester." Aimee stuck out her hand.

"Godric," He shook her hand and Aimee slightly winced at the coolness of his hand.

"Vampire?" She questioned him.

"You can tell?" Godric smiled.

"You're freakishly cold. No one gets that cold." Aimee swung her bag over her head and across her chest. "So vampire, why do you want to die?" She asked brashly.

"Two thousand years of living seems enough for me. The things I've done; perhaps God will allow me to repent with my life." Godric said wistfully.

"There's no such thing as _God_," She spat out darkly. "Just a bunch of tales several crazy people put together in what we call the Bible." If Godric was offended he didn't show it.

"You blame him for the bad things that happened in your life." Godric pointed out.

"So what?" She snarled. "I prayed everyday like a _good fucken _girl and all _God _ever did for me was gave me a shit life."

"I've been told he works in mysterious ways." He said.

"Well he should get a new fucken job, because he sucks at this one." She moodily crossed her arms.

"When will you do it?" Godric changed the topic. "Suicide?"

"When I'm done reading this. Fifteen pages front and back so that's thirty. In thirty days I will meet my end." It was strange how casual the conversation became between the two. "You?"

"I do not know," Godric gazed up at the moon. "I hope soon though." There was a comfortable silence between the two. "I shall take my leave. I hope you the best in your endeavors. Perhaps we are just not meant to live these lives. If I do not see you again, I hope we cross paths in the afterlife." Godric gave her such a kind and gentle smile that she could feel her heart break. Aimee bit her lip.

"Thirty nights Godric," She called out to his retreating back "Thirty nights to convince each other to live and if one of us decides to live then we both do; if one of us decides it's not worth it, then together-together we die." Godric turned to her with confused eyes.

"Why?" He breathed.

"Who wants to die alone?" She answered simply.

"What if one of us wants to live?" Godric inquired.

"Then we do our best to convince the other to live," Aimee shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," Godric agreed. "We shall go through this path together then."

"Well meet here every night for thirty nights." Aimee said. "Thirty nights to decide."

* * *

_Review? _


	2. Night One

30 Nights of Godric

* * *

**This story deals with self-harm, abuse, bashing of religion, and suicide. If you are sensitive than do not read.**

* * *

_ Soooorrry it took so long. I've been busy._

_Here is the new chapter though._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_NIGHT ONE_

The following night Aimee sat on that same bridge, her feet clad in plain black flats, as she waited for Godric. She wondered if he would really come; maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he was secretly laughing at her, maybe he already killed himself.

"I hope you haven't waited too long," His rich voice came from behind her. Aimee turned her curly head towards him. He stood there in plain jeans, sneakers, and a black button down.

"Not really," Aimee twirled around and planted her feet on the ground before making her way towards him. "To be honest, I'm actually surprised you kept your word." Godric gave her a reassuring smile as he offered her his arm. She looped her arm through his and rested her palm on his forearm.

"I will always keep my word." They started on a slow walk through the dimly lit park.

"So tell me Godric," Aimee started her gray eyes darting up to meet his dark brown ones. "How long have you been alive?"

"A little over two thousand years." Aimee blinked at him surprised, her mouth slightly agape and it made Godric laugh at her. Her lips folded into a tight line.

"Don't laugh at me!" She protested, "You don't even look two thousand, how was I supposed to know?" She complained. Godric held his laugher, but his eyes held all the amusement.

"I did not mean to offend you," He mused. "How old are you?"

"I am," Aimee said as if she was revealing a deep secret. "twenty three." Godric mocked her with an open mouth of feigned surprise. She snorted her laughter and elbowed him on his bicep. "Your mockery is not appreciated good sir." Godric smiled at her nonetheless. There was a small silence.

"What are we supposed to do?" Godric finally broke the silence. Aimee turned to him, gray eyes twinkling.

"Convince one another to live," Aimee said simply. "Do you want to live Godric?"

"Not really," Godric said dryly. "Do you?"

"I'm quite content with my impending death." Aimee shrugged her shoulders before seating herself on a wooden bench. Godric sat beside her and placed his hands in his lap.

"What made you want to end your life?" Godric questioned suddenly. Aimee inhaled deeply and looked up at the starry night sky.

"My life sucks," Aimee said.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked patiently. Aimee sighed and ran a hand through her thick curls.

"When I was little my life was fucken perfect." Aimee started. "I had a mom and dad and all of that good shit. My family is well off; anything I asked for I got. I was a pretty spoiled shit." Aimee's voice turned bitter and she glared angrily at the ground. "But from what I learned happiness and perfection is short. When you're a kid, you're cute like a puppy. That's what my parents saw me as; a puppy and when I turned ten it ended. My parents paid little attention to me. I thought I did something wrong. I _had _to have done something wrong. What parent just _forgets?" _ She looked into Godric's deep, brown eyes for an answer.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Godric reassured her. Aimee laughed hollowly.

"I know I didn't. It just—sucks," Aimee rubbed her face, tired.

"Your turn," Aimee whispered, turning her sad orbs to him. "It's your half now." Godric gave her such a soft, sad, smile that she regretted even asking.

"I lived near the ocean," He begin, "I was the chief's son and first born. I was to sire the tribe soon. I was engaged to a girl three years my junior. She was very pretty and I loved her very dearly."

"How old were you?" Aimee interrupted.

"I was ten," Godric said. "And my life changed very suddenly one day. We were invaded by an army. Men were killed and some women. Babies were left there and most of the women and children were taken as slaves. I watched my father be killed in front of me. My mother raped and drowned and my baby sister; she was just left there as I was dragged away from them. My wrists were tied along with many others and we were forced to walk for days as the army led us to a place unknown. Some died in line and they never cut them loose until a day later. We watched as our own died and be dragged through the earth."

"What of the girl? The girl you loved?" Aimee was captivated by his story. A fond smile broke across his face.

"She was with me. For the longest time she was with me." His smile turned into a sad, bitter one. "That is enough for tonight." Aimee didn't want the story to end, but she could tell by the morose look on his face that it was for his benefit and not hers. She gave him his peace.

"Do you have a bucket list?" Aimee asked instead.

"Bucket list?" Godric was unaware of the term.

"Yeah, a list of things to do before you die," Aimee smiled at his curious expression.

"Why would you create a list?" He inquired.

"So you can complete it. Like, on my bucket list I want to break into an animal testing facility and free all the bunnies." Godric gave her a bewildered look.

"Are you fond of animals?" Godric tried to make sense of it.

"Not really," She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I saw it in a movie once and thought it was cool." Her gray eyes turned on him. "You?" Godric made a small sound of thought.

"I would like," Godric stared up at the yellow of the street light. For a moment, Aimee was breathless. The yellow lamps illuminated softly against his chocolate hair, his deep, deer skin orbs were heart-broken, but honest. Unblemished skin sketched across aesthetically pleasing bone structure. "To hold a baby." Aimee blinked several times to break his spell upon her.

"A baby?" She was surprised.

"I have not held a baby in centuries. I really do love children." Godric seemed wistful. "Most people do not like vampires holding their children. I do not blame them; babies have such delectable smell to them." Aimee felt awkward, not really knowing what to say so she just gave him a nod. Aimee smiled softly and looked up at the sky, the moon high and crescent, twinkling stars brightly shining.

"I have work tomorrow," Aimee said off-handedly. Godric turned his dark orbs to her.

"What do you do?" He asked casually.

"Waitress, pays shit, but it's a job." Aimee stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust from her pants. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Aimee shuffled on to either foot. "So bye," She made a move to leave.

"Shall I escort you home?" Godric offered, politely.

"Oh, no it's okay." Aimee smiled at him. "Maybe I'll get killed on my way home." Godric grimaced at her poorly executed joke. Aimee laughed at his expression.

"Don't look so shocked, after all, we both want to die."

* * *

_Review? _


End file.
